The Heart Within
by 866marluxia
Summary: Can Sora stop the heartless with the help of Fox and the gang? R&R please! Rated T for future violence and violent references. Chapter 7 is now FINALLY up!
1. Newcomers and an unfamiliar face

**Note: I do NOT own any characters mentioned in this story. Star Fox is © to Nintendo, while Kingdom Hearts is © to Square Enix.**

After flying into space for what seemed to feel like hours, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were approaching a strange-looking, blue and white planet. A luscious planet indeed. The gang then stopped their aircraft to determine their next move from here.

"Alright guys, let's prepare for landing." said Donald.

He pulled the lever to the ship's thrusters and pressed on forward, however, something wasn't right. It was as if the gummi ship was being pulled by an unknown force.

"Hey, why aren't we going anywhere?" Sora questioned. Donald tried to press the starters for them to activate again, but still, no reaction.

"What's going on? Is the ship broken?" asked Goofy.

"Don't worry, fellows. I'll get this ship started." said Donald and with that, he pushed the emergency thruster button on the left side of his seat. Momentarily, the ship started to move, but at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Ahhh! Donald, slow down or we'll crash!" Sora shouted.

"I'm trying, but it's not working. I can't get the ship to stop." yelled Donald.

"Uh oh. Brace yourselves, guys!" cried Goofy as the ship started plummeting straight for the unknown planet.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the city of Corneria. The sun was shining, the clouds were moving at a slow pace, and the whole city was enjoying some peace and tranquility. Then, all of a sudden, a giant spacecraft was preparing for landing just in the middle of a giant meadow just outside of the city limits. It landed on top of one of the landing sites on a giant platform. The top of the aircraft started to open and with that, something started to come out of it. As the mysterious figure stepped out, he immediately closed and locked the spaceship. After a while, he started to look around his surroundings, somewhat like he was speculating to see if anything wasn't too peculiar. The figure then started to activate some gadget on his wrist.

BEEEEEEPPP! His wrist communicator was now turned on. "Alright, you made it. Now you can take out all of those things that has been around the city." a voice spoke to him.

"Ha. You think that it would be this easy to wipe them out don't you think?" the figure said. But it seems they're onto our little plan to eradicate them. Who knows: maybe this could be more fun than I expected."

"Just hold on a second, what are you talking about? You're mission is to take out any threats that could pose any threat to the planet. Don't do anything stupid you hear me" the voice through the communicator told him. "Listen to me, we may not know exactly what it is that we're going up against, so be careful! Do you under understand me?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, alright? I won't do anything stupid." he said as he shut his wrist device off. _I just hope everything goes according to plan. _he thought to himself as he rushed out into the city with his gun blazing.


	2. Trouble brewing

"Sora? Sora wake up!" someone shouted at him. "Hey, are you ok?" Sora opened his eyes to see Donald and Goofy looking at him with relief.

"Thank goodness." Donald sighed. "I'm glad everyone is ok."

"Hey, where are we?" Sora asked. He then looked above to see that he was in the middle of an unfamiliar city with huge towers not too far from them that he thought looked strange to him. He then walked off to look around to see only the strange city, an ocean, and their gummi ship totally demolished.

"Oh man, the ship!" Sora cried. "How in the world did this happen?"

"I'm not sure." Goofy mumbled. "Hey, I know. Why don't we go to that city over there? There might be someone who could help us out."

"Sounds good to me" said Donald.

"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe we'll run into Riku or the King. C'mon! Let's go guys!" Sora shouted as they began running towards the city, but little did they know that there were 'beings' that were following their presence…

* * *

The three of them shortly after had entered the city and what they saw nearly confused them. It was in total chaos with fellow citizens running in the streets screaming and panicking. Some of the buildings were even producing smoke due to fiery attacks. It was like a total war-zone in the city of Corneria.

"What in the world is going on here? Everything looks terrible!" Sora cried as he looked down on the ground to see that a newspaper on the ground. He then picked it up and saw that the paper's main front page story with a picture of a strange looking dinosaur army with a captain saying 'long live the mighty Sharpclaw as we are the new rulers of the Lylat System' on the top. 'All of Corneria shall bow down to your new leader: General Scales, ruler of the Shaprclaw army'.

"Corneria. So this is Corneria?" Sora told himself.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald called for him. "Sora, come quick!" yelled Goofy. Sora then dropped the paper to the ground and ran off to his friends just to find Heartless surrounding them.

"Great. Looks like we've got some fighting to do, guys." Sora said as they pressed forward to fighting the Heartless. The heartless were carrying shields and swords, but it proved no match for them as they merely slew them all in no time.

"What's going on here? How come this place is a wreck?" Goofy questioned.

"I just read saying that there's been a new leader for this planet, and apparently he's the one responsible for all this.

"Who?" Donald asked him.

"His name is General Scales, the ruler of the Sharpclaws. And this place is known as Corneria, and this city must be defacing their ruler" Sora said.

Goofy butted in. "But what about…"

Just then, they heard a huge explosion coming from the center of the city. It was so loud, some windows from the buildings shattered as a result.

"What was that?" Donald screamed in shock.

"I don't know, but maybe we'd better go see if anyone is alright." Sora exclaimed as they all headed to the explosion site.

* * *

The heartless were gathering around the mysterious figure. They seemed no match against the figure, but more kept coming back. The figure was showing signs of fatigue from fighting off too many of them.

"Damnit. What are these things?" he said to himself.

Just then, Sora and the gang arrived to give the figure help. "Get up!" Sora shouted. The four of them continued to defeating the Heartless, one by one until they all fell. Within no time, the Heartless were all gone. Everyone rejoiced for a while.

"Hey, that was pretty good there." the man told Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "My name is Fox. Fox Mccloud, the leader of Starfox." Fox said as he introduced himself. "Who are you guys. Can't say I've never seen you guys around."

"I'm Sora." he said. "And this is Donald and Goofy. Alright then Fox, could you please tell us just what's going on here?" he asked as even more explosions were heard and the ground started to shake a little bit.

"Look, if we stay here, we'll be killed." Fox said. "Why don't you three come to the Great Fox and I'll explain everything there?"

Sora sighed. "Ok, that's fine with us."

"Well then, let's go!" Fox commanded. He showed them his arwing, opened the cockpit, and all of them got inside and flew off into the skies of Corneria and into space.


	3. Old enemies revisited

As Sora and the others were flying in the Arwing, they could see the city of Corneria down below them, a city destroyed by corruption and a general's lust for power. The sky started to turn from a blue to dark blue, to near black as the gang had entered outer space.

"Hey Fox, where are we going exactly?" asked Sora.

"Don't worry. You'll all find out soon enough." Fox replied.

They started to fly into the vastness of space before they came across three flying aircrafts almost similar looking to Fox's Arwing. Then, the ships started to blast the side and the back of the Arwing. Alarms began to blare loudly as the Arwing began taking hits from the spacecrafts.

"Whooaaa!" Donald and Goofy screeched.

"Fox, why is someone attacking us?" asked Sora.

"I don't know. These scanners are shot down so I can't see who it is. I'm going to have to ask you for something, though." he ordered.

"What is it?" Sora asked him as more lasers started to fire from the enemy as they shortly after started to circle around the Arwing.

"How would you like to do some aerial flying? I'm going to need you to go outside and shoot down all the ship's lasers and protect us from their fire, or else we're done for. Can you do it?" Fox asked him concerningly.

"You bet. Just try to do me a favor and don't go crashing into something will you?" Sora said as Fox opened the hatch and he jumped onto the wing of the Arwing. Fox closed the hatch (he and Donald and Goofy were wearing seatbelts, hence why they didn't fly out)

"Be careful, Sora." Fox assured him.

As the enemy spacecrafts open-fired on the Arwing, Sora deflect all their lasers using the Keyblade, which reflected their attacks, heading back into the opposing ships. This process continued until all of the ships' blasters were destroyed one after the other. Then the ships started to ram into the Arwing, but flew in close to charge their ramming attack, which gave Sora the advantage by striking them, as they started to fall one by one.

Sora then jumped right back into Fox's ship and was able to rest up after the battle.

"Wow! That was great, Sora." Goofy cheered for Sora and Donald looked at him with excitement.

"Fox, let's get rid of these guys before they gang up on us again" Sora told Fox when all of a sudden…

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox." a voice spoke into the ship's intercom.

"You've just got the better of us, that's all" another voice said.

"Looks like this guy has a powerful little pawn along his side. What a fool he is if he thinks we'll go down that easily." a third voice said.

"Star Wolf!" Fox exclaimed.

"Why are you guys here anyway? Come here to pick a fight I presume?" Fox hissed.

"Hmph. You should learn to be quiet pup. Do you think that I, Wolf o' Donnell, will let you bet me this easily?" Wolf snarled.

Sora leaned into the intercom and boasted. "We'll we just did, so what's it to you anyway? You guys gonna give up or not, now that you're pretty much powerless, I suggest that you get out of here." This made Wolf testy, but more speechless.

"Like the great Leon will take orders from a little brat like you" Leon growled. "I'll turn you into scrap metal when I'm done with you."

"Leon. You're always so easy to read. It's laughable really, heh heh." Panther laughed at him.

"Shut up, Panther! You're no prize yourself" Leon retorted. By this time, Fox, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and even Wolf started getting to get rather annoyed at these two bickering nonsense at each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Wolf screamed. "Damn, You guys never cease to amaze me sometimes. Panther, Leon let's go." The Wolfens started their frayed engines. "Before we go, remember this Fox: Star Wolf will take you down one day" he said as the three Wolfens departed into deep space.

"Fox, who were those guys? Do they have something against you or something?" Donald asked him.

Fox looked down onto the wheel and pondered about that himself. "Don't know for sure, Donald." he told him. "I guess that maybe we were just destined to become enemies." he said as he prepared his Arwing for takeoff. "Anyway, shall we be going? Next stop, Great Fox" he shouted as he set the course for the Great Fox.

* * *

"What! What do you mean that there's a Keyblade wielder in the Lylat System" some scratchy-sounding voice said.

"I mean Scales, that there's something called a Keyblade, which holds amazing power. With it, you could take down that runt, his lackeys, and the Star Fox team all at once".

The Sharpclaw thought for a moment. "Hmm, with this Keyblade, I'll be able to take over all of the Lylat System. The Star Fox team may think that they defeated Andross with ease. That foolish monkey scientist. However, they have still to mess with General Scales, the true ruler of the galaxy" he shouted out loud. "Who knows? You maybe of some assistance to me I suppose, huh Pete?" he said

Pete stood there laughing. "Ha ha ha. You know that you can count on me!"


	4. Meeting the team

Fox continued to fly his Arwing thru space until they approached a gigantic spacecraft coming up in front of them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were astonished just by the looks of it. They couldn't believe what they were gazing at.

"Whoa! What in the world is that thing? It's so huge." Sora said with excitement. Donald and Goofy were both too speechless to say anything.

"That there is the Great Fox, where we all shall be landing." Fox told the three of them. "Alright everyone. Prepare for landing."

Fox flew inside the Great Fox into the bottom port to stop and park his Arwing into a vast, dark, and cold room. Everyone unfastened their seatbelts and hopped out of the Arwing. They were surrounded by the darkness of the room, until the lights started to flicker for a while until they turned completely on. They exited the room and were inside the main hallway. There were a couple doors on each side of the hall which read 'Control Room', 'Mechanic Room', and some even mentioned names such as 'Slippy', 'Falco', and 'Krystal'.

"Hey Fox, who are these people? Some kind of team?" Goofy asked him. Fox momentarily stopped walking and looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, Goofy. You could say that. Not really a 'team', but rather my friends." he said. "Anyway, Sora I'll need you guys to wait here while I tell everyone on board that you've arrived. I'll be right back." Fox told them.

He then walked to the giant metal door in front of him and the door closed right behind him.

"I wonder what that was about." Donald said.

"I hope he comes back soon. This place sure is giving me the creeps." quaked Goofy.

"Don't worry guys. Fox said he was going to tell his team about us and that we're here." Sora confronted.

"Yeah, but what do you suppose that his team will react? Maybe they don't get a lot of visitors." Donald explained. Sora thought about what he said and just let out a pitiful sigh.

Just then, they started to hear voices coming from the other side of the metal door. "Just who are these people anyway" a female's voice asked.

"You bring outsiders from an unknown world onto our ship? How dare you, Fox!" another voice was heard.

"Hey, what do you think is going on, Sora?" Donald asked him.

Sora shrugged. "Beats me."

"I sure don't like the sound of this" said Goofy.

Then, the voices were heard again. "Just hear me out. I believe the three of them are the ones who can stop help us stop Scales and restore peace to Corneria." Fox's voice was heard.

"Yeah, and why is that?" another unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Because, they were the ones who took down Star Wolf on my way here" Fox told everyone.

"Yeah right." another voice was heard.

"Sora!" cried Goofy. "They think we didn't stop those guys in the ships. That we're just phonies", but Sora didn't respond. Instead, he just looked down feeling more and more angry with each comment that went by.

"These 'guys' of yours Fox, they sound like a bunch of fools if you ask me. You're saying that they stopped Star Wolf AND can defeat Scales? Heh heh heh! Sounds like a load of bull." a voice said with sarcasm.

Sora was enraged with fury. He couldn't believe was he heard. He couldn't take anymore of listening to them behind closed doors. Donald and Goofy started to look at him with a bit of doubt. They knew that Sora couldn't wait much longer before he would snap, as well as him. He started to clench his fists tightly after more negative remarks were heard thru the door.

"Fox. Do me a favor, and take your 'friends' back were you found them. We already have enough help as it is right now. The last thing that we need are deadweights that'll just slow us all down. We're better off without them." one of the voices bolted out at him.

At this point, Sora couldn't stand back any longer. "That's enough!" he shouted as he then entered the room where everyone was. Donald and Goofy went and charged on ahead for Sora's sake.

"Intruders!" one of them shouted as they all stared at them with surprise and got ready for battle.

"Wait! Stop guys. They're the ones that I told you about" Fox told them. They then lowered their weapons, except for one of them.

"Who are you?" one of the crew members asked Sora and the gang.

"Sora. My name is Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced them. "Oh, so you're the ones who helped out Fox." a blue fox said. "My name's Krystal."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Slippy" Slippy said to them with glee.

"I haven't seen you around here. I'm Peppy." he told Sora.

"Hmph" the last one mumbled.

"C'mon, Falco" Slippy told him.

"Fine. Falco. There, you happy?" he said bitterly turning his back on Sora and walking over to the far end of the wall.

"Fox says that you saved him and you took down Wolf." Peppy mentioned over to Sora.

"That's right. We taught that guy a lesson that he won't soon forget." Donald boasted.

"Once again, just a load of bull" Falco said out loud.

"Cut it out Falco" Krystal told him. He just mumbled to himself and left the room. "Don't worry about him. He's always acting like that." Slippy told Sora and them, which made them laugh a bit.

"Hold on a second, why are you here?" asked Krystal.

"We're here looking for a couple of people." said Goofy. "You wouldn't happen to have heard about a guy named Mickey have you?"

"Or a guy named Riku or some guys in black coats?" Sora interrupted. The whole team shock their heads, which made Sora sigh disappointingly. "Oh well, maybe we'll find them somewhere else around the here." he said to Donald and Goofy.

"Anyway, let's get down to business here. We have a situation going on and we could use your help." Peppy said to everyone.

"What is it?" Krystal asked him.

Then all off a sudden, the Great Fox started to shake and the lights started to flicker. There was the sound of footsteps coming from the hall.

"Is everyone alright?" Fox cried out as everyone got up from off the ground. "What the hell was that?" Slippy screamed. Now the footsteps were getting louder and louder until it reached the room everyone was in. It was Falco's.

"Falco what happened?" Fox asked him.

"Someone or something is attacking the hull and left a hole inside of it. I think I saw some dark creatures come out of the hole. They are coming this way!" he told everyone.

"Than it looks like that's our cue then. We'll take care of them." Sora told everyone as he Goofy and Donald nearly left the room.

"Wait." shouted Fox. "I'll go with you. You could always have help from allies." he told them. "Besides, I need you all to stay here in case something else were to happen." Fox said to his team.

"Are you sure?" asked Falco.

"We could help them out too." Slippy said.

"No. That won't be necessary." Fox told them.

"Ok then. Be careful!" Peppy told the guys.

"Good luck Fox." Krystal told him.

He looked at her for a while until responding. "You too Krystal" he said as he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran out of the room.


	5. The plot thickens

As Sora and the guys kept running thru the corridors and halls, Fox just kept thinking to himself. _Maybe I shouldn't have left the team by themselves, _thus making Fox stop running.

"Hey! C'mon Fox. We need to keep going, or else the Heartless will catch up to us" said Sora.

"I don't know guys. Maybe we should go back to the team. They wouldn't know how to fight those things." suggested Fox.

"Don't worry about them Fox." said Goofy. "I'm sure they'll be able to handle themselves with no problems."

Fox left out a small chuckle before replying. "Maybe you're right, Goofy. They can take care of themselves until we get back."

"Then why are we still here? Let's go" cried Donald as he and the gang continued to find the source of the pounding sounds coming thru the walls.

When they got to the main entrance, they saw it: the Heartless flowing out of a gigantic hole in the wall. Many different kinds of Heartless started to pop out: normal kinds, some with swords and shields, and a few with knives, all vary in size and shape. They continued to wreck havoc upon the Great Fox until they spotted the Keyblade. They immediately began shifting their focus onto them.

"Don't worry guys. We can win this if we stay focused!" crooned Fox.

"Don't worry too much, Fox." said Sora. "These guys look easy to beat."

With that, they began to battle against the Heartless one by one. The normal ones fell with ease, while the others took longer. As they readied their weapons, their guards were off, thus giving Sora and the guys their opportunity to retaliate. Upon repeating this strategy, they were able to topple all the Heartless with ease. Indeed. with the last Heartless vanquished, everyone gained enough experience to level up.

"Yeah! And that's how it's done!" shouted Donald as he slung his staff in the air and spun around.

"I wouldn't cheer so soon Donald." Goofy told him as he pointed out a giant Sharpclaw-like Heartless somewhat symbolizing Scales. Everyone was knocked on the ground as the Heartless slammed his fist onto the floor.

"Scales!" screamed Fox as he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy got up and attacked the Heartless. With each slam on the ground, it needed time to catch its breath, thus giving them the perfect opportunity to strike. After a few rounds of attacking, the Sharpclaw Heartless fell and disappeared.

"Alright" cheered Sora. "We did it!"

The guys then rejoiced, for they won the fight. Fox then looked around to notice how quite the Great Fox was(besides Sora and the gang cheering). He couldn't think about it or put his paw on it, but he could feel as if something terrible were about to happen. _Why do I feel this way. We just got rid of them, so why do I have this gut feeling that something bad is about to happen? Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I shouldn't take everything so seriously. _His expression went from worry to happy.

"Fox. We should get back to the gang and see how they are." Sora told him.

"Yeah" he said. "C'mon guys. Let's get…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard someone scream out in the distance of the Great Fox.

"What the hell was that?" cried Donald.

"It sounded like it came from the main room" said Sora. "We should go and see if the others are alright!"

"Hurry guys, let's go" Fox told them, as they started running as fast as they could to the Star Fox team.

_I knew that I shouldn't have left them alone_ Fox thought with each passing second, growing more anxious. By the time they got to the door that led to the main room, they could hear a swooshing sound from the next door. They then ran inside the main room and was completely shocked. The entire place looked like a tornado came and rendered the whole room. They saw Falco, Slippy, and Peppy and the ground with a few bruises, however, Krystal was nowhere to be found.

"Guys!" shouted Fox, "what happened?" "We heard someone scream and…" he looked around the room again. "W-where's Krystal?"

"Some big guy with on each side just came in here and took Krystal away and disappeared!" Slippy said.

"What?" screamed Fox. "No!" He dropped on his knees and began to slam his fists on the floor, seething. "Why did I leave her!" he cried out loud. "I couldn't save her, and now she's gone. It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Fox" Peppy told him. "You did what you thought was right."

Fox got up from the ground. "We have to find her, Sora. Sora?" he said to him as he just looked out into space thinking.

"Sora, what are you doing?" asked Goofy.

"Slippy, you said a big guy took Krystal. What else did he look like?"

"I-I-I'm not sure. Sorry"

"I know." said Falco. "He was a big, fat guy with armor on his shoulders and two pouches on his sides."

"Wait. That sounds familiar." Sora mumbled. Donald and Goofy also were thinking about it before it finally hit them.

"PETE!"

* * *

Back in the Venom Sea, where Scales resided, Pete happened to drop by to pay Scales a visit. He carried an unconscious Krystal back to his castle and placed her inside of a cold, dark prison-like dungeon and then headed for Scale's room.

"Ah, Pete. You've done well. I got to hand it to you, I was skeptical whether or not you could do it, but know that you have, I'm glad you did." said Scales. "Why, with Krystal gone, that pathetic Fox should start looking franticly for her."

"Yeah but, you know that once they know that she's gone, they'll be looking for her."

"Not to worry, Pete. I've gott everything under control." he told him. "Now tell me. Have you ever heard of another team called Star Wolf?"


	6. True feelings

"How could it come down to this?" Sora mumbled to himself as he saw the Star Fox team unraveling from the destruction that the Heartless caused for them. Things were scattered onto the floor. Piles of books and files were knocked over everywhere. Most importantly, the whole team seemed unsure about what to do. They've never heard of a guy named Pete. What could they do?

"So, what do we do now?" asked Slippy with a solemn tone. The whole room went deadly silent before it was broken.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Fox told everybody as he got up from the ground. "We're going to stop this Pete guy, and rescue Krystal. THAT'S what we're going to do!"

The whole team seemed to be surprised at their leader's persistence, even Sora and the gang were stunned.

"You're only wasting your time, Fox." Falco told him. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to save Krystal, but we don't even know where she is. How can we find her if we don't know where to start?"

"Don't say that!" screamed Fox.

"Yeah Falco, we shouldn't give up now." said Slippy.

"Slippy's right, Falco" said Peppy. "We'll find her. I'm sure of it!"

"Sorry guys." mentioned Falco as he walked over to the end of the table that had been destroyed by the Scales Heartless.

"Hey, Fox" said Goofy. "Not to be too personal here, but it seemed like you really care for her. Do you, by chance, like her?"

"Uhhh…" was all Fox could say as he was too speechless for words. "Well, you see, I… uhhh…"

" It's because you care for her, right?" Donald interrupted.

"Well, you see… How should I say this?" mumbled Fox. "Krystal… was the first one that I ever loved. It's just, I never really know just what to say to her. I'm usually easy to talk to, but whenever she's around, I just loose my mind." Fox turned towards to the door. "I told her, just before she joined Star Fox not too long ago, that we'll never be apart. We'll always have each other, and we'll never forget each other. It's just that…" he said as he turned around, "I care for her!"

Everyone was in awe over what Fox told them. How much he really cared for Krystal. They never would've seen this coming from him before.

"That's why I like her. Because we'd always be there for each other. You can never forget the things that matter to you and the ones you care about. That's why."

_You can never forget the things that matter to you and the ones you care about_, Fox's words echoed into Sora's head. He started to retrieve old memories. Memories of him and his friends: Kairi, and Riku. _Kairi_, was all Sora thought as he took out the lucky charm that she gave him. He held onto it with resemblance to their promise they made to each other.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald asked as he continued to look at the charm.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"What's going on?" shouted Sora.

"It's a homing signal." Peppy told them. "We seem to have gotten a message from someone, but it doesn't say anything. It's to hard to read it."

"R.O.B., find the location of the signal." commanded Fox.

"Affirmative." said R.O.B. The signal seems to be coming from the planet Titania."

"Titania?" Slippy retorted. "That's not too far from us. We should be able to fly over there."

"I wonder who would've sent the message." Peppy pondered.

"There's only one way to find out: we fly there and check it out." Fox cried out.

"And we'll go too." Sora said. "There may be more Heartless on there. You guys could always use extra help."

"Well, you have experience fighting them." Fox told him. "Ok, but first, I need to grab a little something from my room first before we leave. Sora, let's go."

"Alright, Fox." Falco told him. "We'll wait for you guys while we get the Arwings prepped. We'll meet you there!"

"See you later Fox." Slippy told them.

"Be careful guys." Peppy said as he started making his way to the Flight room, where they store the Arwings.

Sora, Fox, Donald, and Goofy ran down the corridors while fighting only a few Heartless. When they arrived, Fox used a key to unlock his door and they all went inside. The room was safe from Heartless thankfully, so everything looked in shape.

"Fox, what exactly are you looking for?" Sora asked him.

"This." he replied as he took out a small box of magic bullets. They were golden-brown bullets capable of fire bursts of magical power. Power strong enough to ravage any foe. There were over 5 boxes of the stuff, each filled with over about 50 bullets inside.

"These are magic bullets that I've always saved for emergency missions. I just hoped I never would have needed to use these." he said as he stuffed the boxes in his pants pockets and shirt pocket after he loaded some in his blaster. "With these, those creatures won't stand a chance against us. Anyway, let's go meet up with the team guys!"

They immediately rushed out of his room and ran to the Flight room.

**Fox learned a new magical move: Magic shot**

**Fox and Sora learned the combined move: Twinbeam**

* * *

Meanwhile, Krystal was awoken by Scales, who had a different look for some reason, as a dark aura-like mist was flowing thru his body.

"It seems as if our plan is coming into fruition. Now that you're in our grasp, Fox will have no choice but to come to rescue you!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Scales. Fox will find you." Krystal snarled as she looked up at him. "And when he does, he'll kill you!"

Scales let out a tough growl. "ENOUGH!" bellowed Scales, loud enough to silence and slightly scare Krystal. "Does that tongue of yours ever stop? Maybe it'll be of better use being plucked right out of your mouth!"

"Scales!" Pete said to him thru his wrist communicator in. "Everything is ready. They're on their way, Star Fox that is. And Starwolf just arrived. It's almost coming together!"

"Hmm, good job Pete" He shut off his communicator and started walking out of the dungeon. "With them and Star Wolf on Titania, team Star Fox will surely fall, and I'll have Fox's head on a stick when I'm thru with him." He then let out a shrill laugh as he slammed the door to the dungeon.

Krystal bowed her head in fear and worry. She started getting teary-eyed as a tear started rolling down her face and onto the ground.

"Where are you guys?" It was all that she could say as she looked out thru the windows and saw nothing but harsh, cold pits filled with stalactites.


	7. An unexpected enemy

The Star Fox team headed straight out of space and into the desert planet Titania. There, they could see mountains of hot, dry sand being blown with the direction of the wind. It was too quiet. Not a single noise or even a trace of life or anything else where they were. This started to give Fox and others a feeling of suspicion.

"Is this the place?" Sora asked.

"Yes. This is Titania." Peppy told him. "The signal we've received must be coming from the surface of the planet."

"Let's get to the Arwings, guys." Falco told everyone. He, Slippy, Fox, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way into the Arwings.

"Sora, you come with me." Fox told him.

"Alright." Sora replied as he climbed up the steps and jumped into the ship. Donald and Goofy followed soon with him.

"Now remember guys, we may be in for more than we bargained for, so be careful out there." Peppy said.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, we can take care of it. After all, we're in this together, right?" Slippy asked.

"Right!" Fox, Falco, Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled.

"The Arwings are ready to launch." ROB said.

"Then launch all ships!" Peppy commanded.

All the Arwings were soon released from their locks and ready to go. They launched out, with high speed. They could see the planet below them. Still nothing but sand and dry land.

"ROB, find the location of the signal." said Fox.

"Affirmative."

* * *

Over 10 minutes went by without a trace or sign. The guys were starting to get impatient, as they just kept flying across Titania.

"Man, where is that signal?" Sora said to himself.

"Don't worry. We'll find it soon" Donald told him.

"Uh-oh" Fox said. "Guys, it looks like we have someone on our radar, but I can't tell who it is. I think…"

He was immediately cut off from being hit from the side of his Arwing. It flew away from the guys and tried to escape.

"What the hell was that?" Falco screamed. Fox, not wasting time, flew after it. "No time to guess. Let's follow it!"

The team started to chase after the flying object. But it was flying faster than the Arwings. Finally, it slowed down when it got close to an ancient temple- like pyramid. Fox used his lasers and blasted the thing into pieces. It shattered into shards and disappeared into thin air

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I can't believed you guys actually fell for that trick. I guess that just shows how foolish you all really are." a familiar voice shot out.

"Wolf!" Fox yelled.

The Wolfen appeared out behind the pyramid and flew by his ship. "That's right. Surprised to see me, pup?"

"That's some cool prank we made. God, what idiots." Leon's ship revealed itself. "Same here. Can't believe it actually worked." Panther said, coming out of his hiding spot.

"What are you guys doing here?" Slippy asked them.

"Hey, we were here first. You come here thinking that you can leave without taking us on? Ha! Think again, Star Fox!" Wolf said. "Panther, Leon, ATTACK!"

The Starwolf team got into position and started firing at the Star Fox team. They flew off away from the attacks and shot back, but the Wolfens ships were more stronger and faster than normal.

"Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that." Leon said as he shot at Falco's ship, which took full damage. Falco screamed as his ship spun out of control. He then seized control, but his ship now was ready to give up.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, we added more firepower to our lasers. This'll be easy." Panther told them.

"Take this!" Panther said as he shot at Slippy's Arwing, which almost completely destroyed his ship. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." he told everyone.

"Fox, what do we do?" Sora asked him.

"I don't know" he said with discomfort. Then, all of a sudden, he got an idea. "Sora, how about we try out that new move on them?"

"Ok, if you insist." Sora readied his Keyblade and Fox started to charge his lasers.

"Give it up! I finally got you where I want you. Your puny little lasers don't even stand a chance!" Wolf teased.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Fox told him as he opened the roof of the Arwing. "NOW!" Sora jumped out into the air as he released his shot from the Keyblade, as well as Fox's Arwing lasers. Combined, created a blue-white powerful and devastating beam of light heading straight for all 3 of the Wolfens. The blast hit them square and increased in radius and power. The blast so powerful, that it heavily damaged all of the Wolfens. Parts of them scattered on the planet ground and smoke and debris. This was one of the powers of their new ability: the Twinbeam!

Wolf coughed as he tried to gain balanced of his ship, which was in horrible condition, as well as Panther's and Leon's.

"No, how the hell could this have happened?" Panther said.

"This can't be happening. The great Leon, defeated by you guys? This is absurd!" he shouted.

"Believe it guys." Wolf told his team. "I hate to say it, but it seems we've underestimated you guys, but don't get any ideas. You still haven't seen the last of us. C'mon guys. Let's go !" The Starwolf team headed out of Titania, except for Wolf.

"Now what do you want?" Sora told him, annoyed.

Wolf scoffed. "Maybe we picked the wrong side!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Fox asked him.

Wolf chuckled a little. "Wouldn't you like to know. Maybe you should start into the temple. You might find something worthwhile down in there." He started to fly off into space.

_Wolf. _Fox thought to himself.

"Fox, we've discovered to location of the distress signal. It's inside of the temple in the giant pyramid. Get moving, quick!" Peppy told him.

"C'mon Fox, let's go!" Donald shouted.

"Yeah!" Goofy assured him.

"Let's hurry!" Sora told him.

"Alright." Fox told the guys. Before landing onto the ground, Fox looked one last time at the deep-blue sky, seeing Wolf's Wolfen go out with a small twinkle.


End file.
